Locket
Locket & Key is the seventh episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Andrea accidentally loses her family's historic heirloom locket and tries to conceal it's absence, unknowing that Carter Greene stole it from her. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * This episode has a callback to Explorer's Day, when Donna mentions the play and Andrea wearing their family locket as a costume accessory. * Liz mentions working on her animal related app, a reference to the upcoming episode Mearff. * The subplot of this episode is similar to Rabbitouille, where chaotic conflict causes the ruination of a pet adoption fair run by a veteranian relative. Quotes Gallery 02AndreaOneLegSingingLK.png|Andrea singing. 03PepperDancingLK.png|Pepper dancing. 05PepperInTroubleLK.png|Pepper knows Andrea is about to get in trouble with Donna. 06DonnaWhereLocketLK.png|Donna asking Andrea where the family locket is. 07AndreaInTroubleLK.png|Andrea doesn’t want to answer the question, because she lost the locket! 08GuiltyAndreaLK.png|Donna is unintentionally making Andrea take a very big guilt trip. 09LizWhatLostLK.png|Liz asking Andrea what she has lost this time. 10LizColorPencilsLK.png|Liz reminding Andrea about the time she borrowed her color pencil set and lost the best colors. 12PepperLLPFLK.png|Now Pepper is telling Andrea off for being careless. 15EmmaPaintingChico02LK.png|Emma painting Chico. 16StephanieFetchPhoneLK.png|Stephanie teaching Dash to fetch her smartphone. 17DashSeesPhoneLK.png|Dash sees Stephanie’s smartphone 18DashTakesPhoneLK.png|and takes it. 19ZoboCuriousLK.png|Zobo wondering why Dash is taking Stephanie’s smartphone. 20DashPhoneForStephanieLK.png|Dash bringing Stephanie her smartphone. 21AndreaGuiltyAgainLK.png|Another unintentional guilt trip, this time caused by Mia. 23AndreaEmbarrassedLK.png|Andrea was hoping the girls wouldn’t come with her, to avoid finding out she lost the family locket. 24EmmaFoundKey01LK.png|Emma found a key. 29EmmaKeyHappyLK.png|Emma is really happy she gets to keep the key. 30EmmaKeyNLSelfieLK.png|Emma’s new necklace, made with the key. 32AndreaGuiltBreakdown02LK.png|Andrea is having a nervous breakdown because they couldn’t find the missing locket. 36JCRlocketLK.png|This is where the missing locket is, Carter stole it. 38SherlockLocket02LK.png|Sherlock is angry with the locket. 41AndreaOlocketLK.png|Andrea giving Donna another locket and pretending it’s the lost locket. 42DonnaOLocketLK.png|Donna can’t really see the locket while she’s wearing it, so she doesn’t know it’s not the missing one. 46AndreaDramaticConfessionLK.png|Andrea telling Liz about the missing locket, in true dramatic style. 49LizAndreaLK.png|Liz will keep Andrea’s secret, but she insists the locket must be found! 51MiaGrumpyBunnyLK.png|Mia with a grumpy bunny. 53SteveDianaPetLK.png|Steve is looking for a pet for Diana. 54HyenaPetForDianaLK.png|According to the pet compatibility app, Diana would be suited to have a hyena for a pet. 55NotRightResult01LK.png|Olivia doesn’t think the result is correct, so will try again. 56JRanimalMasksLK.png|Very simple disguises. 57AndreaGuiltBreakdownLK.png|Emma watching Andrea have a guilt triggered nervous breakdown. 59JRStealingLocketLK.png|Joey and Ricky stealing the replacement locket from Donna. 60JoeyLocketDecision.png|Joey trying to decide which locket is the important one. 61OliviaTooBigToyLK.png|Olivia handing a toy to a child too small to carry it! 64MiaPathBlock03LK.png|Escape route blocked due to angry redhead. 65GotAwayLK.png|The girls watching Joey and Ricky escape. 66AndreaConfessionTimeLK.png|Andrea finally explaining about the lost locket. 77FoundLocketLK.png|Andrea found the missing locket on the ground. 78DonnaLocketHappyLK.png|Donna is really happy to get the locket back. 79LocketOpen01LK.png|The locket has a picture of Juliette Marie Cooper inside it. 81LocketInspection01LK.png|They are surprised to learn the secret of the locket. 83LauraBarneyLK.png|Laura and Barney coming to find out what all the commotion was about. 84AttackCatLK.png|The attack cat is returning, with a piece of Joey’s clothing. 85LocketSymbolLK.png|The symbol from the locket. 86LookingAtPhotosLK.png|Looking at all Emma’s photographic evidence. 87PaintingMsymbolLK.png|The symbol from the painting. 88GirlsThinkingLK.png|The girls are starting to work out the solution. Full Episode Video Locket & Key - Season 2, Episode 7 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)